


Choi Seungcheol Deprived

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Fight Me [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nurse Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Seungcheol," Jihoon said heavily to the phone he had on his other hand. "I'm sure there isn’t a cow flying around the room and quite frankly if you are starting to hallucinate maybe you should take a rest."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Jihoon is 'Choi Seungcheol Deprived', as simple as that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choi Seungcheol Deprived

 

The _tap tap tap_ of his fingers against the wooden table was a heavy sound in the small room, other then the whispers over the phone, somehow managing to calm him down, but also unnerving him. 

 

"No, Seungcheol," he said heavily to the phone he had on his other hand. "I'm sure there isn’t a cow flying around the room and quite frankly if you are starting to hallucinate maybe you should take a rest."

 

Jihoon sighed over Seungcheol's rushed answer of;  _have to go_ ; and dropped the now dead phone to the table, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen. He had ditched the paper long ago and was now eyeing the blank page on his computer.  _The blank page that was supposed to be filled to the brim with letters and words_ . No need for them to make sense, he would take care of that later, for now he just wanted to write whatever come to mind, let his fingers flow on the keyboard and create something new with it.

 

It was so frustrating,  _try and write something new_ ,  _try and make the words sound good_ ,  _try and do the sounds flutter_ , it was a waste of time to force himself, but it was also a horrible feeling, the one to want to make it work and not being able to do it so, knowing that the problem was mostly in his head. 

 

Jihoon bite his lip softly, ending the knocks on the table with a sigh. He was weary, not tired per se, more like restless, for some reason. A reason he knew very well.  _Seungcheol_ . They were both busy, they both had crazy working hours,  _darn it_ , they both knew what they were getting themselves into it, but Jihoon was actually missing the  _dork_ . He wasn't going to say it was bad to the point of ache, but it was enough that he could not concentrate to do his job.

 

The clock on his computer blinked at him mockingly, and Jihoon made a decision in a blink of an eye. If he missed Seungcheol he would go and see the other at work, taking advantage of the lunch break. Everyone had a lunch break, even if not that long. It wasn't the first time he did it, and he was sure it was not going to be the last either. 

.

.

What could possible happen if Seungcheol made an educated and gentle proposal to the mother's patient, something in the lines of; can  _you please wait outside, you are making your daughter uncomfortable_ ? After all he was here to take care of the patient well being and the way the lady was incessantly mumbling was making him  _twitchy_ . 

 

He sighed putting the chart on his place, giving the lady a forced smile and a bump in the nose to the child. He walked out of there the fastest he could, feeling slightly guilty for the child, and passes by Miss Kim, who was once again smoking inside the hospital and near her oxygen tank. He took a deep breath and bite his tongue, reminding himself to be polite, no matter that he was doing a double shift, still six hours for it to end.   
  


"Miss Kim, You cannot smoke here and most certainly not when you have a oxygen tank near you." He give her a smile, it was his best weapon and most of the time it give him whatever he wanted, and thanked her when she put out the cigarette with only half a dozen of words.   
  


Seungcheol gives a nod of his head and makes his way to radiology, he sighs deeply, and pouts,  _he is man enough o admit it_ , because  _Jihoon_ . He has it bad, he knows it because just the name is enough to express whatever is going on with him. They haven't been together much this week, no time whatsoever, and well,  _Seungcheol loves cuddles_ , they are the best,  _really, really_ , but he also as other needs, and right now he could really use some  _Jihoon_ .

 

.

.

 

Jihoon was currently eavesdropping, listening to some nurses talking,  _more like drooling_ , all over  _his_ boyfriend. He didn't mind that,  _he was a bit jealous, sure,_ but Jihoon was the first to admit how handsome Seungcheol was. But admitting and seeing others fanning over  _his_ boyfriend, was different.

 

He passed the girls with a slight nod off his head, he had gone to the Thai place that Seungcheol liked so much, and made his way to the break room, it was kind of cool how anyone seem to know who he was and offered him a smile or kind words.  _Those girls though_ , he thought back with a grim look on his face.

 

He found Seungcheol half asleep, hooded eyes looking at the TV in the small break room, at the sound of footsteps, he lifts his head up slightly and grins.

 

“Hey gorgeous.” Seungcheol is the first to speak and helps him carrying the boxes to a small table. “How are you? What a surprise” He kisses the top of Jihoon’s head.   
  


 

“I missed you.” Jihoon whispered, almost to shy to admit it, sometimes feelings were still hard on him.

  
  


“I bet you did, but I'm sure I missed you more. ” Seungcheol mocks seriously, now Jihoon is normally one to let those things go, but today, well _not today_.

  
  


He shakes is head in denial, "I missed you more today, believe me, I let go of work for you, that shows how much I love you." 

  
  


Seungcheol pauses, his hand stopping in the middle of the air, and his eyes widen, and oh that was the first time he said he loved Seungcheol.

  
  


_Oh shit, he just said he loved Seungcheol_ . For a moment there Jihoon almost wants to deny what he said, but no need to fool himself, maybe it wasn't the most romantic way, and well, Seungcheol is still looking at him and maybe Jihoon broke him or something. He bites his lips nervously and feels the heat on his cheek.

  
  


Seungcheol blinks, a dashing smile forming in his lips, and brings a finger to Jihoon's cheek, and he almost nuzzles his face against the gesture. "I love you too, I totally thought I would be the first to say it though. But this is better, so much better." 

  
  


He brings his lips to Jihoon's plating a chaste kiss on his lips, smile never leaving his lips and Jihoon deepens the kiss, hand brushing the back of Seungcheol's neck.

  
  


"Couldn't be more perfect," Seungcheol is the one whispering now. "Lets just say it was a tie, we both miss each other like crazy."

  
  


Jihoon nods at that, his face still hot and Seungcheol gives him a smirk followed by a wink.  _Because Seungcheol is a dork and Jihoon is officially in love._


End file.
